


Mind Like Water

by Kasanova0



Series: Sad Boi Hours, [2]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Darky is gonna go THROUGH it, Fluff, I'm an angsty bish, It will end in fluff, M/M, The tags are being dumb, but it'll take alot to get there, i will add more tags as needed, kind of, memory loss...?, minds are weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasanova0/pseuds/Kasanova0
Summary: When the love of Darks life suddenly doesn't know who he really is, Dark spirals into old thoughts that he thought were long gone and quite frankly.. ones that he thought he got over.OrThe one where Wilford suddenly thinks Dark is Damien and Dark can't deal.
Relationships: Damien/William, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Dilliam, William/Celine, darkstache
Series: Sad Boi Hours, [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901578
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Mind Like Water

**Author's Note:**

> I exclusively listened to Heather by Connan Gray while coming up with this plot.
> 
> Also, writing this first chapter gave me a cavity. I'm not used to fluff levels this high lol

It was a beautiful October morning.

The birds chirped overhead, singing their sweet songs, making Wilford look up and smile at them. 

"We should do this more often, my sweet buttercup."

Dark and Wilford were walking through a park, not too far from the manor, silence between them broken only by Wilford's dreamy tone. 

They didn't usually leave the egos refuge. There were too many risks and too many chances for things to go wrong for the two men. 

When Wilford got carried away, he was too carefree with the information he gave to strangers and didn't care at all about his actions. At best, people were left confused and questioning their sanity after only brief conversations with him and at worst, people ended up dead.

Dark, on the other hand, quickly grew irritated of people. People who always walked too close, always wanting to talk to him and Wilford for no good reason. " _Small talk_ ". All of the small business owners and their patrons they came across always wanted to know the the most minute, useless information about the pair and it drove Dark _mad_ if he was subjected to it for too long.

But seeing the soft, content smile on Wilfords face as he took in the scenery always more than made up for it in the end.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Wil."

They followed the paved path, arm in arm and shoulders pressed together. It lead along the little lake at the edge of the park and to a small bench tucked under a shady tree next to a road lined with shops.

"This looks like a perfect spot to take a breather." Wilford finally said, bright smile on his face. He lead them both to the seat before they plopped down with a light sigh. They'd been walking the entirety of the time they started their venture outside.

The sun's reflection danced across the surface of the lake as they quietly watched a couple feeding the family of ducks that were cautiously drifting closer to them. 

The wind blew lightly, making the tree branches sway above them. It was mid morning and time seemed to slowed down around them. It made the pair sit in comfortable silence for a while, completely entranced by the serene calmness that seemed to blanket them.

Their hands were intertwined, sides pressed together comfortably as they took in the lovely view before them. 

Normally, Dark didn't like public displays of affection, but it felt like they were in their own little world as they sat in the shade.. merely observers of the lives of the ordinary people around them. He gently rested his head onto Wilfords shoulder with a content sigh. 

"Feeling sentimental, are we, love?" Wilford squeezed Darks hand before bringing it to his lips and giving a soft kiss.

"Suppose I am too."

Dark gave a small smile, squeezing back. 

Things had been getting crazy at the manor lately. New egos had been coming in non-stop and it was draining for the both of them. 

Introductions, explaining the ground rules, explaining supernatural occurrences (that mostly came from Wilford and Host), learning everything they needed to know about the new housemates, explaining the loose schedule they've had to keep changing and changing multiple times to accommodate for the new egos.. so many meetings. It was _alot_.

It made both men appreciate the small, calm moments like this. Just the two of them, soaking in the morning rays and breathing in the cool air.

After a while, Dark spoke up. "This is perfect, Wil." Wilford smiled and shifted in his seat to sit up straight. "Almost." Dark finally sat up and looked at him curiously. 

With a sudden burst of energy, Wilford bolted up and pointed up with a flourish, his pink hair bouncing and falling over his face.

"We are in desperate need of ice cream!" 

Dark tried to hold back his laugh, but failed. "Are we now?" 

Wilford nodded enthusiastically. "Why of course! Don't you know? All the best romantic scenes have them, Darky!" He quickly scanned the lined up stores and smiled when it landed on a gelato shop.

Wil dramatically fell to one knee and grabbed one of Darks hand, giving it a loving kiss. "I will return to my beloved with the frozen sweets that he deserves, post-haste!"

Dark rolled his eyes, but there was smile plastered to his face. "I will eagerly wait with bated breath for my noble Prince to return." He said with a halfhearted attempt to match his partners theatrics.

Satisfied with his response, Wilford quickly got up and kissed Darks head before he started quickly walking toward the mostly empty street.

Dark watched him until he got to the door and turned back to the lake when the pink haired man dissapeared into the building. 

There was a faint smile that still lingered as he watched the family of ducks swim across the now still lake.

His mind drifted to Wil. 

Wilford was alot. That much was true. But Dark couldn't imagine spending his existence with any other being. Wil spiced up his life in a way that only Wilford Warfstache could.

If it weren't for him, Dark would probably still be in the manor, nose in a book or going over paperwork a third time over, just in case he missed something. Which Dark didn't mind, but if that were the case, he would have missed out on this absolutely perfect day. 

Wil pulled him out of his office, without a word and dragged him outside and as a result.. Dark found a peace that he could only get from being under a grand blue sky with the person he loved.

Sure, some of plans Wilford made ended up making some convlouted problems for the two, but he'd happily go through 1,000 bad adventures with him if it meant he could have days like this with him. 

Days like this kept him sane.

Dark slid down on the bench and sighed happily, eyes slipping closed. He made a note to himself to make some time for this more. Maybe every other week or even weekly. Maybe they could find different paths to take around the manor or drive somewhere completely new and make new ones. He felt the stress easily drain out of him at just the thought.

Something about nature eased his soul. 

Dark couldn't remember the last time he had such a strong pull to be outdoors. Not since-

"Dames! Darling!"

Dark stopped breathing. That voice. That _name_.

It couldn't be.. It _can't_ be. It was impossible.

Icy tendrils of fear gripped around his heart and Dark started to panic. 

Maybe it was his imagination. Just his mind playing tricks on him.

If he kept his eyes closed, maybe he would be woken up by Wilford. He would tease him for falling asleep so fast and they could continue their day out, eat their ice cream and make it back to the manor. They would finish their day and Dark could put this weird dream voice out if his head forever as he laid in bed with Wilford.. _his_ Wilford.

"Bully! There is no way that _my_ Damien would sleep on such a dreadfully common surface! He requires the finest of silks and pure down pillows before he even _thought_ about sleeping!"

The voice was so friendly and teasing, but it made Dark sick to his stomach.

With a shakey breath and a steady pit growing in his stomach, he finally lifted his head and snapped his eyes open.

It was Wil.. but something was off.

He was holding two ice cream cones, playful smile on his lips, but it was different. Everything was different. His odd accent wasn't as thick either. Scanning the other man's face, Dark eyes went wide.

The pink from Wilfords hair and mustache were almost completely gone. Just the very tips of his once cotton candy pink quiff were now the faintest shade of rose. The rest was raven black.

His mustache was even slightly unfurled and matched the hair on his head.

Dark felt dizzy. It took him a moment before a single word forced it's way through his lips.

"Colonel."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave questions, comments, and/or concerns! Whatever you want really lol
> 
> My Tumblr is gotta-big-ego if you'd like to find me there!


End file.
